


Теперь ты пламя

by Asvang



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Julia is a goddess
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: Такова участь бога: многие желают присесть у костра.





	Теперь ты пламя

Ирида говорит: миссия Госпожи Подземелья выполнена. Она даровала тебе искру – ты разожгла огонь. Теперь ты сама – пламя: озарённая, могущественная, совершенная, и люди молятся тебе, сами того не ведая. Но скоро – очень скоро, – они обратятся к тебе по имени, Леди Древа, утешительница страждущих. Молитвы обретут форму, как бутоны роз по весне.

Ирида говорит: такова участь бога – многие желают присесть у костра. Это естественно, однако некоторые нуждаются в большем: пытаются украсть, извратить, уничтожить. Со временем учишься изобличать, доказывать власть и силу, а до тех пор – увиливай, не подпускай к себе никого.

У посланницы Олимпа утомлённый взгляд мудреца, слепящее сияние злато-рыжих локонов. Джулия знает: Ирида искренна – советует осторожно, предостерегает ненавязчиво. Её улыбка почти виноватая, будто сожалеющая о том, что Джулия оказалась среди тех, кто вершит судьбы людей и миров. Она дотрагивается до её щеки, и каждое слово – забота. Джулия не уверена, ощущала ли она прежде такое тепло. Сначала кажется: нет, никогда – даже от матери.

А потом она вспоминает стук каблуков в прихожей, испуганный вздох, флёр терпких духов и тонкие, но крепкие руки на своих плечах. Марина держала её отчаянно, скользя окровавленными пальцами, матерясь и причитая сквозь зубы. Прижимала её к себе: «Я с тобой, Джулия, я с тобой, слышишь?» – будто вовсе не она клеймила её изгнанницей, не её кресты прошивают плоть, скрытую длинными рукавами.

Всё как наяву: гнев в прозрачно-голубых глазах, резиновый запах куртки, небрежно брошенной на спинку кресла, колдовской шёпот, стирающий с пола алые разводы, испепеляющий мельчайший след Рейнарда. Марина не делает одолжение: она помогает. Затем: разомкнутый круг, холодное тело, торчащие наружу кости, бледное лицо – маска, искривлённая нестерпимым ужасом. Смазанная помада на губах, пуговицы, звёздным узором рассыпавшиеся вдоль стен. Марины не было. Марину забрал Рейнард – из-за её, Джулии, неверного решения.

Когда они сталкиваются в двадцать третьей петле, сердце ухает вниз. Марина так же груба и надменна, стервятником снуёт рядом, разъясняет суть снисходительно, по-королевски. Она другая, и всё же – она: ей идёт эта стрижка, каблуки впиваются в кафель столь же резко, а усмешка ядовито-горька. Джулия едва подавляет порыв обнять, извиняться так горячо и долго, чтобы исчерпать слова всех земных языков, но Марина их не примет: и она исцеляет шрам, прочерчивающий кожу, проникает внутрь, окутывает её собой, своей благодарностью и раскаянием. Марина обескуражена. Для Джулии это лучшая награда.

Джулия думает: верь в меня, верь в Леди Древа, ведь, возможно, так я искуплю свою ошибку, возможно, так и тебе станет легче – под твоими рёбрами столько обиды, печали, сомнений и амбиций, отравляющих душу. Верь в меня, как верит Квентин, как верит Кэди, как верит декан Фогг и все, чьи увечья и муки я развеяла по ветру; все, кому я способна показать иной путь. Я богиня, Марина, – кричит Джулия, – возьми мою ладонь, прими меня. Позволь мне простить саму себя за то, во что я превратила тебя.

– Кто мы в твоей петле? – спрашивает Марина лукаво.

– Друзья, – отвечает Джулия удивительно просто.

Ирида качает головой удручённо, смотрит внимательно. На ней жёлтый костюм, по манжетам ползают божьи коровки, и солнечные лучи в воздухе – что рой мерцающих бабочек. Ели шелестят безмятежно, и со смолой из них сочится амброзия.

– Ты же понимаешь? Она из тех, кто крадёт. Она из тех, кто причиняет боль.

– Я заслужила, – смеётся Джулия.

И ждёт.


End file.
